Undertale Food Service
by Izumi Mamoto
Summary: Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Chara are starting a fast food restaurant in the Underground, which they call Undertale Food Service. But, in order to become successful and to persuade everyone to order their food over the competition, they must market their products... how are they going to do that?
1. Chapter 1

Undertale Food Service

Chapter 1

Starting a business isn't easy. But, if you're from the Underground, that's even difficult. It's one of the most scariest places in the world and I can tell it is. Monsters show up at night and competition is fierce.

Frisk here and I became a resident of the Underground after falling in the hole that led to the Underground. After I moved, my parents died in a zombie apocalypse, leaving only me that survived. After that happened, Toriel adopted me. Now, Toriel is my step-mother and Chara is my step-sister. I love my new family because Toriel always bakes the best pies in the world! I've always told Toriel to start a business, but Toriel said that it's too expensive and that it would jeopardize her full time role as a mother. She later explained why.

"Yet, though, Frisk. I've always wanted to start a baking business since I was young, probably even younger than you. Yet, after I adopted your step-sister, Chara and Asriel became Flowey the Flower as a punishment for his bad deeds, I putted my dream of starting my baking business on hold. I wanted to have more time to spend time with my family. Businesses are costly to start up. That's why I said it would jeopardize my role."

"Oh, alright, mom. Can't I start a business?"

"I couldn't have found a better person to start a business than you, Frisk. But, remember, it's also a very important role. Being an Entrepreneur isn't an easy job. You need to get a permit, employees, and watch it grow like it's own child. Why not you start a fast-food business with Papyrus, Sans, and Chara? Fast-food is the fastest growing type and jobs in the fast-food restaurant industry are in high demand."

"I don't know if they'll be ok with it."

"Don't worry, Frisk. Papyrus, Sans and Chara will be more than ok with the business! All you need to do is ask."

"Alright, mom. When is Flowey the Flower going to be back as Asriel?"

"My child, it's been so long since Asriel became Flowey the Flower, many years before you even moved here. I don't know when he'll be Asriel again. Only when he can reform himself and when he's ready, he can become Asriel once again. For now, there's nothing we can do about it, since he has caused terrible distress in the Underground when you moved here. As a result, all of us have been trying to protect you from Flowey."

I'm tired. I've been listening to my new mother's stories for three hours. Toriel gave me some butterscotch pie she baked for dinner. Later, she tucked me into sleep like the cool breeze at night. She read me one of her favorite bedtime stories about Alex, a six year old girl who loved to dream so much. The story was called "Alex Rodriguez Dreams Big", written by a famous skeleton author in the Underground named Sky Blue. Toriel told me that Sky Blue is Papyrus and Sans' grandfather and much like Sans, he gives people a bad time if they mess with him.

"Sleep tight, my child. Mommy loves you very much."

"I love you too, mom. Sleep tight, good night."

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep happily to my dreams.

(Meanwhile...)

Somehow, I was awake in my own dream. I was exploring in the Underground with a knife and a heart to spare, like always. Somehow, I accidentally bumped into a scary monster in the Underground. It was midnight in my dreams, very dark and cold. I was wearing my signature purple striped blue sweater, apricot boots, and blue shorts. I was smart enough to carry a flashlight, since it was so dark and hard to see. I didn't know what his name was, nor did I do research on this monster. I independently learned it on my own. Going twenty-five feet away from the monster, I found out that he was a lion and a male too! His roars were as loud as a dog's bark! He's...

Lionheart the Lion.


	2. Chapter 2

Undertale Food Service

Chapter 2

(Meanwhile...cont.)

Lionheart the Lion. His roars, his paws, and his sharp teeth. What's he going to reveal next?

I ran as fast as I can, chasing down the Underground Forest, hoping that Lionheart doesn't eat me. It felt like the game, Temple Run, you know. Jumping over obstacles, collecting points, hoping you don't die. But, wait who I do see a couple blocks behind me? Sans. Sans the Skeleton. He was running behind me, knowing that he will give the Lion a bad time.

"Hurt Frisk and you're gonna have a bad time." Sans said it so loudly and angrily, it scared Lionheart to death.

But, Lionheart didn't listen. He roared loudly at Sans. That was when he gave him a bad time, officially defeating the monster after 3 attempts. I looked up at Sans and I hugged him, telling him thank you.

"Hey kid, what are you doing in the Underground Forest so late?"

I was crying so loudly and with sorrow.

"Sans, I was just trying to defeat monsters and save the Underground from danger... I knew Lionheart the Lion was a threat, so I had to try to defeat him... I'm sorry, Sans! Are you going to give me a bad time?"

"Kid, no! I understand what you are doing and going through trying to save the Underground and I appreciate it. But, I want you to be safe, too. Going out at night alone is dangerous, especially with the fact that in the Underground, the monsters show up at night. That's why I had to protect you. We all care about you and your safety..."

Then, he went on.

"Kid, we all want you to be safe in the Underground. After all, you are much younger than us. Toriel, especially. She cares about you, big time. Same here with me and my younger brother, Papyrus. Here, I'll take you home safely..."

"Thank you, Sans..."

"No problem, kid."

Yet, even though the monsters came out at night, Sans took me back to Toriel safely. He told my new mom about it. Toriel says she's very proud of me for finding Lionheart the Lion, but she doesn't want me out really late."

"You know it's dangerous to be out in the Underground at night, right my child? There's a lot of monsters that show up."

"Yes... yes... mom."

"Ok, but next time, my child, don't go out at night alone. You ask someone, ok?"

After, that I woke up unexpectedly from my room. It was 6:00 in the morning and I have school in a couple of hours. Toriel comes to my room and wakes me up.

"You alright, my child?"

"I'm fine, mom. I just had an unexpected nightmare last night. Lionheart the Lion, he was chasing me down the Underground Forest at midnight and Sans had to give him a bad time..."

"Those are just dreams, Frisk. I've had those dreams too when I was your age. It's time to go get ready. You start school soon."

"Alright, mom."

I did my morning routine and changed into my signature purple striped blue sweater, apricot boots, and blue shorts, as usual. As I got my bags, Toriel called me for breakfast. It was banana bread this time. Something smells good...

"My child! Come over and eat your banana bread! It's breakfast!"

I went downstairs with my backpack all packed up and ready to go. I managed to be ready by 7:10 a.m. Phew! Time to eat!

While I was eating Toriel's delicious banana bread, I was watching the Underground News or WUGN. WUGN is a famous mainstream channel in the Underground, owned by a billionaire skeleton named Riches. He was very wealthy and all of his kids have college degrees and all currently in their 20's and 30's! That's because, as Toriel told me, his family had very educated and very wealthy parents. After they died of old age, Riches inherited the money his father stored for him. That's how he became rich.

Toriel took me to school. She made sure I was safe and secure. Check. She made me breakfast. Check. On time and dedication? Check and check. Yup, everything on my checklist.

"Bye, my child! I love you, I'll pick you up soon!"

"Bye, mom! Love ya! See you soon!"

At this moment, I was in my school. I am a Kindergartener at Underground Elementary School. We all would have cubby holes, name tags, and even ID' with our names on it. Mine said: Frisk Dreemurr, ambiguous gender. There was lots of bright, happy, colorful pictures hanging up on the wall across the classroom. We all sat down on our desks with our backpacks shoved into our cubby holes, and our pencils ready to go.

"Good morning, children!" Ms. Smiley said.

"Good morning, Ms. Smiley!" We all repeated her.

"Today, we're learning pronunciation of words! Then, we'll learn how to write, count up to 100, tell the time, learn about plants, and finally learn some U.S. History! Are you ready?"

I sure wasn't ready to learn all that. She thinks it's gonna be fun. Hopefully, she's right.


	3. Chapter 3

Undertale Food Service

Chapter 3

"Ugh, when are we going to have a chance to have fun, paint, and draw?" I said to myself as the teacher was giving us information about random things.

"Sounds like she's speaking gibberish." my seatmate, Ariel said to me. "Don't we learn this in first grade or second grade, not Kindergarten?"

"It used to. The Underground School District implemented stricter standards for their students called Common Core a couple years ago by a 10-9 vote in the Senate. The Common Core standards almost failed in the House of Representatives and the Congress, by one vote.

They wanted everyone to go to college prepared. That's why they passed it."

"Can't you change it? Can't we do art?"

"I'm afraid the law's the law now. As for the arts, the Common Core standards says that the arts aren't important and as a result, they are removed from the standards. It's up to the schools to decide whether to remove it or not. Sadly, we sadly realized we didn't have enough money to keep it alive, so we removed it. The high school and middle school in the Underground still have art and band programs."

"They're lucky…..right Ariel?"

"Yeah. They are. By the way, nice to meet you, I'm Ariel, your classmate."

"Frisk, nice to meet you."

"Let's be friends, shall we?"

"Sure. So, how are you, Frisk?"

"I'm great, Ariel. I hope you're doing good."

"I am, thanks for asking."

While everyone else listening to their teacher lecturing, we talked and listened to each other all day. Ms. Smiley, our teacher noticed their friendship. She shrugged it off with a smile, and let us go.

The recess bell rang and everyone was having fun and playing around. I was playing on the playground, alongside my new friends Ariel and Martha. Martha Turner is Ariel's best friend and they've been friends since Preschool. Recently, she befriended me, after Ariel told her.

"Hey, Frisk! How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing really well, Martha." I said as they were playing.

Ariel, Martha, and I played on the playground for the next 20 minutes. After recess was over, it was back to normal learning time. Ms. Smiley presented worksheets to the class about counting to 100. For me, it was a lot of numbers to remember, since I was so young. But, I had determination on my mind!

Hours of learning later came lunch, where a delicious meal was served to us. For lunch, we had a hamburger with french fries, ketchup, lettuce, tomato, and peaches. On the side was either 1% low-fat or chocolate milk. I decided to take the chocolate milk, which was the preference of much of the Kindergarteners.

"Wait! That just gave me an idea!" I thought to myself. "I can start a fast-food restaurant with my friends, Chara, Papyrus, and Sans! We all can help the Underground economy! All I gotta do is ask them!"

But there was one problem….. in the Underground, businesses need a license in order to start up. That's because they need to make sure the employees are working in sanitary conditions and that restaurants are taking extra steps to prevent food contamination and food poisoning. Any restaurant that serves raw fish and meat products also needs to get the Protein License, which is integrated with the license. This certifies or allows the company to work with and serve food containing raw fish or meat. Food goes through really strict quality and safety standards here. If they don't comply, their businesses are shut down by the government. As a result, we have the lowest numbers of food poisonings in the world. The probability of someone getting food poisoning here is slim to none.

Since I was adopted by Toriel, she has been preparing me for when I get older or start my own business, whatever comes first. Toriel has always been making sure that when I cook food, I avoid getting the food contaminated or even worse, cross-contaminated, which can get a person very sick. Sometimes, I like to help out in my new mother's baking "business".

School officially ended 5 hours after lunch. Toriel, of course took me home from school. When I got home, I started planning for the business I wanted to start up. I later saw my step-sister, Chara going into my room. She wanted to talk to me about starting the fast-food restaurant.

"Frisk, I'd love to work for your business. What's it going to be called?"

"Undertale Food Service. I wanted to serve burgers, fries, and milkshakes."

"You'd get a lot of customers that way."

"Why?"

"Frisk, the fast food industry is very competitive over here. Right now, there's another burger restaurant in the Underground named Skele-a-Burger and it's a popular destination for foodies. According to the Under Travel Magazine, they're the Underground's favorite fast food restaurant. If we find ways to advertise and market, we can easily compete and defeat

Undertale Food Service's competitor, Skele-a-Burger out of the throne."

"Great idea, Chara. Tomorrow, we shall talk to Sans and Papyrus about the idea."

"I don't know if Papyrus wants to join our team because of his love for spaghetti. But, Sans definitely likes ketchup, so he's definitely going to be involved."

"Mhmmm…. Frisk. Definitely."

"Let's do it."

Chara decided to join with me to start a business in the Underground. But, before I go there, I want to talk about how my parents died, since I know so many skeleton boys and skeleton girls were wondering. On to the next chapter.


End file.
